Many computing environments are capable of hosting multiple user interfaces. In an example, a mobile operating system of a mobile device (e.g., a tablet, a wearable device, a smart phone, etc.) may allow a user to execute and/or switch between various mobile apps. For example, the user may open an email app to read an email, switch from the email app to a home screen, open a videogame review app from the home screen, and then transition from the videogame review app to the email app for composing a new email. In another example, a web browser may allow a user to open multiple webpages within browser tabs. For example, the user may open a news webpage in a first browser tab, and then open a banking webpage in a second browser tab. The user may open new browser tabs, close browser tabs, and/or navigate between browser tabs. In this way, a user's capability to multitask may be vastly improved.
When performing a task or switching between tasks, the user may switch between user interfaces comprising information relevant to the task. Unfortunately, the user's workflow may become interrupted when the user has to switch between a large set of user interfaces and/or search within interfaces for relevant information. For example, the user may have 35 browser tabs open when attempting to compose an email about purchasing a new car. The user may switch to a first browser tab to access an email webpage for composing the email. The user may manually search amongst the 35 browser tabs for a browser tab with a car review webpage, and then switch to that browser tab to access the car review webpage. The user may then manually search amongst the 35 browser tabs for a browser tab with an email inbox comprising hundreds of emails, and then switch to that browser tab to manually search the email inbox for a dealership quote email. The user may switch back to the first browser tab to continue composing the email. The user may perform many more manual switches and/or searches while collecting relevant information for composing the email, such as switching to a browser tab to manually search a social network webpage for a social network post about a car. However, the user may be unable to search cross multiple user interfaces, such as the browser tabs, through a single search command to efficiently and quickly locate relevant information.